Truth or Dare Marauder Style
by connor-rox
Summary: James and Sirius are bored, so Lily suggests a game of Truth-or-Dare. Rated T just in case. I will add more characters eventually.
1. James Loves Snape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing JK Rowling owns all. I am but a lowly peasant borrowing them for my fun! But she'll get them back. Never fear.**

James loves Snape

"I'm bored," came the voice of 7th year Quidditch captain, James Potter.

"Me too," said James' partner in crime, Sirius Black.

James' redheaded girlfriend, Lily Evans crossed the common room to find the two of them laying dejectedly on the couch. "I have an idea," she announced, "How about a game of Truth-or-Dare?"

They boys answered in unison, "That's likely."

"Come on," Lily begged, "It's fun!" Lily turned on her full charm at James. "Please Jamesie! Please! Please! Please!"

"All right," James said breathlessly. Sirius protested but it did no good. James had his mind made up and when James had his mind made up there was nothing Sirius could do about it." Sirius reluctantly gave in.

"Alright. James truth or dare?" Lily challenged.

"Dare," James said without a pause.

"Okay. I dare you to scream to the whole common room that you love Severus Snape!"

"No problem," James raised his voice, "ATTENTION, EVERYONE! I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE! I AM DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE! THANK YOU! THAT IS ALL!" James then sat down. The whole common room went into a shocked silence before everyone eventually began to laugh. Sirius was laughing so hard that he looked like he would choke.

"Okay, Sirius. Your turn."

Sirius, scared by what had happened to James, quickly said, "Truth."

**Okay. What other characters should I have join in the game? Please keep the characters from the Marauder Era. I don't really want any Time Travel. And what do you think Sirius' truth should be? Review! But once again, please no flames. PS the dares will get better. This is just the beginning!**


	2. Crushing on a Snake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter's entire world belongs to JK Rowling.**

Crushing on a Snake?

"Okay, Sirius. Your turn."

_ Sirius, scared by what had happened to James, quickly said, "Truth."_

James smiled. "Have you ever had a crush on a Slythern before?"

Sirius spluttered, "James... Are you serious...ME like a Slythern? Thats crazy talk!"

James turned to Lily, "Don't you think we should give whoever has a truth a bit of veritiserem. You know, just to make sure they aren't lying?'

Lily ran upstairs and came back down with a small cauldron full of said potion. She noticed the two boys looking at her funny. "It was an extra-credit potions assignment. Slughorn won't mind!" Lily explained.

James passed the cauldron to Sirius who dipped a spoon in and reluctantly took a sip of the potion. James smiled, "So have you ever had a crush on a Slytherin before."

Sirius answered before he could stop himself, "Yes Arianna Stevens. In second year. She sat right next to me in Charms and she had the most beautiful black hair. I would just look into her stunning hazel eyes the whole class. Why do you think I failed Charms that year?"

Sirius quickly covered his mouth in shock of what he had just reveled. Lily was falling over herself laughing. Arianna, had began dating Sirius' younger brother Regulus last year. Now she knew why Sirius looked so disgusted when he saw the two of them together. I wasn't Reg, it was Arianna.

James, for some reason looked very disturbed.

"James," Lily frowned, "So what if Sirius liked a Slytherin. It's not like they ever dated. Its no big deal."

"Its not that," James answered, "Hazel eyes and black hair! Just like me! Sirius is secretly harboring a hidden passion for me! What am I going to tell him! I promise, Lily, I don't feel the same way!"

"James, relax." Sirius laughed, "It has nothing to do with you. It was a cowinkydink! But thank you for taking some of the embarrassment off me and over to you. Honestly, me in love with you! I don't see how Lily can spent so much time with your egotistic self!"

James snorted, "I'm the embarrassing one? You just said cowinkydink."

Lily could sense an argument coming on and quickly said, "My turn! I pick.."

Sirius turned to James, "I bet she's going to choice dare! Girls are such chickens!"

Lily glared at Sirius, "As a matter of fact, I was going to choose dare!"

The two prankster looked at each other and smiled.

_Oh what have I gotten myself into?_

**Thanks to everyone who's reading my story! You all rock! A special thanks to ketchup590 for giving me the idea for this chapter! So what should Lily's dare be. And should any other characters join the game! Subscribe! Review! **


End file.
